


Веточка

by lara_alexandr



Series: Ловушки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Несколько слов о любви





	Веточка

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическая АУ, есть упоминания однополых отношений

Всё было, как в глупых дамских романах, которыми зачитывалась мать в промежутках между выпечкой тортов на заказ. 

Он спас её от злодея, а Она его полюбила. Красавица и прекрасный принц на белом коне. 

Верным было только первое. Она действительно была красавицей. Точно принцесса из сказки с копной золотистых волос и огромными голубыми глазами. Такая тоненькая и прозрачная, что казалось, ещё немного, и она истает на солнце. «Девочка-веточка», - сказала Петунья, увидев Её впервые.

Себя Дадли никогда не считал ни принцем, ни, тем более, красавцем. Ну, высокий. Ну, широкоплечий. Бицепсы, трицепсы и пресс. А ещё шапка светло-русых волос и очень светлые голубые глаза. И простецкое добродушное лицо. Кое-кто, не будем показывать пальцем, до сих пор называл его тупым качком. И коня у Дадли никогда не было. На конях гонял кузен. Только ели эти «кони» не сено, а бензин, и рычали, как стая оборотней в полнолуние. 

И работа у него была самая обыкновенная. Ну, хорошо. Не самая. Всё-таки он ловил плохих парней и делал этот мир чуточку чище. Что он мог предложить Ей? Скромную квартирку в не самом престижном районе Лондона? Зарплату, а потом и пенсию госслужащего? И не факт, что он доживёт до этой самой пенсии. Тюремные камеры его стараниями заполнялись регулярно, и останавливаться Дадли на этом не собирался. Он ездит на не слишком новой машине и одевается в обычных магазинах. 

Она живёт в настоящем дворце, что окружён великолепным парком, знакома с королевской семьёй и, переодеваясь к ужину, надевает настоящие бриллианты. Сияние которых меркнет на фоне её улыбки и глаз. 

Дадли до самой смерти не забудет, как Она призналась ему в любви. Первая. Он-то, наивный, полагал, что это обязанность и прерогатива мужчины – первым признаваться в чувствах. 

Это был обычный рождественский ужин в Блэк-хаусе. Парадная столовая была битком набита, и воздух звенел от голосов. Постоянно хохотал Сириус, ему вторили Изабелла и Тони. Северус и леди Блэк соревновались в количестве яда, накопленного за прошедший год. Необычайно оживлённый лорд Малфой нашёптывал что-то на ухо смущающемуся Люпину. Гермиона со своим животом походила на маленький дирижаблик. Беременность сделала её жутко болтливой, и теперь она делилась впечатлениями с Петуньей и собственной матерью. Взрослые женщины умилялись, сюсюкали и ностальгировали. Петунья сетовала на то, что от сына ей, видимо, внуков не дождаться. Одна работа на уме. Остаётся надежда на Гарри. Мигом сориентировавшийся Блейз достал из кармана монетку и сообщил, что если выпадет «орёл», то мамочкой будет Драко, «решка» - Гарри. Выпал «орёл». Кузен хохотал, а Драко грозил итальянцу кулаком. Можно было не сомневаться, Забини изведёт Малфоя подколками.

Дадли усмехался, периодически вставляя пару слов в разговор. И только Она, сидевшая напротив него, молчала. Дадли чувствовал, как Она смотрит на него, и иногда бросал ответные вопросительные взгляды. В какой-то момент Она отложила приборы, промокнула губы салфеткой и произнесла беззвучно и совершенно спокойно:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Дадли… Дадли испугался так, как не боялся в детстве, когда Гарри подначивал его ночью залезть в чулан под лестницей, в красках расписывая красноглазых монстров, живущих там. В чулан забраться он не побоялся, а вот сейчас… 

Дьявол и вся его преисподняя.

Она нравилась ему. Нравилась так сильно, что внутри всё обмирало. И сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Он был на «ты» с законченными отморозками, но начинал смущаться всякий раз, стоило Ей заговорить с ним. 

Так не должно быть. Не может такая, как Она, любить такого, как он. 

И Дадли в ответ лишь вежливо улыбнулся. И позорно сбежал сразу после окончания праздников в командировку в Шотландию. На целых три месяца. Ему позвонил Поттер и обозвал «трусишкой – мокрые штанишки». Дадли сказал, что Гарри ничего не понимает. Кузен фыркнул и бросил трубку. А Дадли всего лишь хотел, чтобы любовь не была благодарностью за спасение. 

Он вернулся из Шотландии и обнаружил Её мирно пьющей чай с его матерью на кухне их дома на Тисовой. Обрадованная Петунья защебетала, встречая сына, а он видел только Её. За прошедшие недели Дадли смог убедить себя, что всё, что случилось в Рождество, было выдумкой. 

\- Я не тот, кто тебе нужен, - сказал он Ей в тот день на прощание.  
\- Не тебе судить, - ответила Она.

Дадли смотрел, как Она уходит и садится в машину. Он смотрел до тех пор, пока «Астон» не скрылся за поворотом. 

Гермиона, пока он болтался в Эдинбурге, родила сына. Чернявый карапуз был точной копией своего папаши. И они всей компашкой в положенный срок отправились в Тоскану на крестины. Дадли был крёстным, а крёстной назначили эту невозможную Паркинсон. Ни капли не смущаясь святого отца, Панси заявила, что когда придёт время, она научит крестника всему плохому, что знает сама. 

\- Пить, курить и драться? – осведомился Блейз и тут же схлопотал подзатыльник от матери. 

А Дадли глаз не мог оторвать от Неё, сидевшей на скамье с младенцем на руках. Солнечные лучи, льющиеся через витраж, обтекали её хрупкую фигурку, яркими бликами играя в расчёсанных на прямой пробор волосах.

О, мадонна!

Она подняла на него сияющие глаза, и ему почти стало больно. Он представил Её замужем за кем-то, но не за ним. С ребёнком, но не от него. Улыбающуюся, но не ему. Боль стала практически нестерпимой, и Дадли предпочёл отойти чуть в сторону. 

Англия встретила их переменной облачностью и моросью. И Дадли с головой ушёл в работу.

\- Покой нам только снится, - мурлыкал Финниган, собирая очередное досье, а Дадли снилась белокурая дева с младенцем на руках. 

Они всё так же продолжали собираться. Иногда у близнецов, иногда в квартире Гарри. Иногда Петунья отдавала им на откуп задний двор дома на Тисовой. Чарли жарил свои знаменитые стейки на углях. Ржали Паркинсон и Буллстроуд. И можно было наткнуться на жарко тискающихся Малфоя и Поттера в самых неожиданных местах. 

\- Кролики – это не только ценный мех, - глубокомысленно замечал Флинт и тут же добавлял: - но и натёртые до мозолей члены и задницы.  
\- А у тебя член зелёный? – спрашивал Гарри, намекая на прозвище Маркуса.  
\- Ща покажу, - Марк тянулся к ширинке и получал щелчок от Оливера.  
И даже Малфой в такие моменты терял львиную долю своего аристократизма.

И только Она в общем шуме и гаме помалкивала, но не отмалчивалась, с удовольствием вступая в интересные ей самой разговоры. На проверку у Неё оказался бритвенно-острый язычок. И порой даже жуткий похабник Флинт заходил в тупик, не зная как реагировать на безукоризненно вежливый посыл, в котором не было ни единого неприличного слова.

Но Дадли любил её молчание. Оно было тем самым. Уютным. Когда любые слова кажутся нелепыми и лишними. 

Он почти решился, когда в разговорах прозвучало новое мужское имя. Терренс Хиггс был сыном деловых партнёров Сириуса и наследником крупной медийной компании. Высокий черноволосый и с красивым породистым лицом, что наводило мысль о многовековой селекции. Пожимая руку новому знакомому, Дадли чувствовал себя приблудным котом, пусть смокинг и сидел на нём идеально. 

«Не думал же ты, что Она будет ждать тебя вечно, идиот трусливый», - Дадли смотрел, как Она вместе с Хиггсом поздравляет Гарри с днём рождения. 

Газетчики, почуявшие дичь, пришли в состояние полной боевой готовности. Уже была сделана пара намёков, и Дадли со дня на день ожидал объявления о помолвке. Но его всё не было и не было. А потом Хиггс пал смертью храбрых, сражённый красотой бюста Миллисенты. А Она по-прежнему продолжала приезжать в гости к Петунье. 

\- Чего ты ждёшь? – прямо спросил однажды Гарри. 

Братья стояли на крыльце, глядя, как Она садится в машину.

\- Почему я?  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь другой?  
\- Нет, но она заслуживает лучшего, чем простой коп.  
Гарри усмехнулся:  
\- Иногда я думаю, хорошо, что я – гей. Понять женщину невозможно. Она всегда знает, как лучше. С парнями гораздо проще.  
\- Это с Малфоем-то?  
\- О, брат, - Гарри рассмеялся. – Драко любит повыделываться, а я люблю его. Так почему бы немного не подыграть? Результат того стоит. Не жди, что она сама всё сделает, - добавил кузен, становясь необычайно серьёзным. 

Дадли сунул руки в карманы джинс. Он уже давным-давно не хотел смотреть, как Она уезжает. Он хотел видеть, как Она остаётся. 

И в следующий раз, когда гости покидали уютный дом Дурслей, Дадли легонько придержал Её, обнимая за талию. Он не видел, но чувствовал, как Она улыбается. И он, наконец, смог полной грудью вдохнуть Её аромат. Нежный, с едва уловимой горчинкой. И губы на вкус оказались такие же, как и вся Она. Невероятно требовательная в своей невинности. 

Она опутала его своей любовью. Свежей и чистой. Стала необходимостью, жить без которой невозможно.

***

Они поженились в первый день декабря. Британская погода расщедрилась на чистейшее голубое небо и яркое солнце. Лёгкий морозец румянил щёки и ещё больше поднимал настроение. 

Лорд Малфой вёл Её к алтарю, а Петунья проплакала всю церемонию. 

\- Обидишь – убью, - мило улыбнулся Малфой, поздравляя Дадли.  
\- Я помогу, - добавил Гарри.

***

\- Что ты хочешь в подарок на Рождество? – Она доставала из коробки игрушки и вешала их на ёлку.

Острый запах хвои смешивался с ароматами пунша и выпечки. В камине потрескивал огонь, и было так тепло и хорошо, что Дадли моргнуть боялся. Вдруг это сон. Он поцеловал Её в макушку и коснулся плоского животика. Пока ещё плоского. 

\- У меня уже есть лучший в мире подарок. А ты? Чего хочешь ты?  
\- Ты знаешь, - Она улыбнулась, возвращаясь к своему занятию. 

Стоя в прихожей, он долго смотрел на телефон. Трубка, казалось, была налита свинцом, а кнопки никак не хотели нажиматься. Три долгих гудка, и мужской голос на том конце сказал:  
\- Алло?  
\- Здравствуй, отец.

***

Она гнулась, но не прогибалась. Она умела настоять на своём, не ставя условий. Она дала ему всё, так же много требуя взамен. Она оказалась со стальной сердцевиной. 

Его девочка-веточка.

Его маленькая жена.

Астория.


End file.
